1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy vehicle apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy roller coaster apparatus wherein the same provides for a series of coupled vehicles traversing a single defined track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy apparatus utilizing vehicles directed about a track is well known in the prior art. Examples of such may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,076 to Ozawa wherein a toy vehicle utilizes a race track employing various obstacles and impediments in the path of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,304 to Einfalt sets forth an additional example of a toy track utilizing a train arrangement directed thereover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,402 to Tanaka; U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,711 to Coffey, Sr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,204 to Wang are all further examples of vehicles directed about a track arrangement.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved toy roller coaster apparatus as set forth by the instant invention wherein the organization utilizes a single track arrangement including various impediments mounting the vehicles thereon in an arrangement to permit their pivotment and motion about the track in a stable interrelationship.